Fortune Cookie
by Troubled Windchimes
Summary: Kagamine Len and his best friend, Kagami Rin go to a Chinese restaurant and are given fortune cookies. What experiences and dilemmas will they face when the fortunes come true? Sort of a oneshot series, sort of a real story, it's complicated. x Sorta RinxLen, sorta not. Again, complicated. Please read!


**HI GUYS! I'M STARTING ANOTHER STORY! /shot Ok, I really shouldn't be starting another story but…umm…-_- Couldn't leave this alone. Yeah, um, to people who are waiting for the next chapter of **_**I Can Barely Understand My Otaku Girlfriend…..**_**try to be patient, the writer's block hasn't passed yet. ]x **

**Um, yeah. Enjoy!~**

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, I totally own it. /shot again Ok, I don't, but my birthday's in 2-3 months, maybe I can ask for it? :D**

** ~Len's POV~**

"Hey Len. Let's order Chinese," Rin told me. Why order Chinese, when we have perfectly good, very delicious Japanese snacks in our cabinets? I asked Rin this and she told me that she was craving Chinese food. The girl hasn't had Chinese food since she was 12, why does she crave it now?! I sighed.

"Fine, but you're paying," I told her. She pouted.

"Ehhhh? But I didn't bring money with me!" she whined.

"Then no Chinese food for you," I said and grabbed the phone and started dialing their number.

"Then let me borrow some money," my best friend asked, and outstretched her hand. I shook my head.

"No way, you still owe me 1200 yen from the time you wanted to buy that bag of oranges," I said and began speaking into the phone.

"_Hello?_" a person with a Chinese accent answered.

"Hi, can I have 2 orders of chow mein?" I asked.

"_Ok, would you like our famous fortune cookies included?"_ the person asked.

"Fortune cookies included please," I told them.

"_Ok, that'll be 1400 yen, please,_" they said,

"Ok, thank you, bye," I said and hung up. Rin smiled widely.

"_Two_ orders of chow mein?" she asked, placing her hands on my thighs and leaning in. I blushed at the close contact.

"Yeah, I knew you weren't going to bring money, so I'm paying for you," I told her, my cheeks pink. Her grin grew wider and she pounced onto me, wrapping her arms around my torso.

"Awwww! Lenny loves me and cares about my hunger!~" she exclaimed and nuzzled her head into my chest. This even closer contact made me flush. Ok, maybe I have a small crush on my best friend. "You're the bestest friend ever, Len-Len!" she shouted.

"Bestest isn't a word," I corrected her. Then, the doorbell rang. My chance! I wriggled out of Rin's hug and ran to answer the door.

"Yes?" I asked when I opened the door. At the door was a dude carrying two cartons of chow mein.

"Your order," he said, also with a Chinese accent. I paid him, and grabbed the cartons.

"Thanks for your time!" I exclaimed as he rode away on his bike. I closed the door and put the cartons of noodles on the coffee table. "Rin! Food's here!" I shouted to the hallway, where my bedroom is.

"Yay!' I heard her shout and run to the living room. She jumped onto the couch, and flipped over to land neatly at the coffee table. Jeez Rin, should've joined the Olympics while it wasn't too late.

"FOOOOOD!~" she shouted. I chuckled.

"You know, most girls your age shouldn't be so excited over food and actually try to cut down," I told her. She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"You trying to say I'm fat, shota?" she asked. My eyebrow twitched slightly at the last part.

"No, you're the type that eats a lot, but never gains weight," I said. "You have a black hole for a stomach basically." Her cheeks puffed out more.

"Do not!" she shouted and began eating her chow mein.

"Do too," I said with a smirk.

"Dhsmdoo mnhyot," she responded with her mouth full.

"It's not very ladylike to talk with your mouth full, Rinny~" I told her. She swallowed her mouthful of noodles and started picking up her vegetables with her chopsticks and put them in my carton. "Hey!" I shouted, slightly amused.

"I don't like veggies," she said and continued putting her greens in my noodles.

"Well, I don't like them any better than you do!" I exclaimed, putting her vegetables back in her carton.

**~3 Minutes of Putting Aside Vegetables In Your Friend's Chow Mein Later~**

Ok, Rin finally manned up and ate her vegetables. Sort of. She picked up one and put it in her mouth, but I think she spit it out when I wasn't looking. And I didn't see her pick up any more, so I think she just put them aside in hers.

We both threw away the cartons into the kitchen trash can, and I looked back into it. I saw two cartons, but one had tipped over, spilling a pile of Chinese lettuce, carrots, and some other vegetables I couldn't recognize. I know Rin so well. I put the lid back on and walked back to Rin, was trying to open up the wrapper that was holding one of the fortune cookies.

"Rin! You didn't eat all your vegetables! What if it was going to have a happy, chewed up vegetable family in your stomach acid and die together in there?!" I exclaimed, making hand motions. She laughed in response.

"I'm trying to open this stupid wrapper!" she exclaimed in response and continued trying to open the wrapper-Oh! She opened it! She made a noise of delight and broke open the cookie. I looked over her shoulder. The small strip of paper read, _You find beauty in ordinary things, do not lose this ability_. Oh! That's a good one! I think. I grabbed another one and popped the wrapper open. Skill, my friend, skill. I split the cookie in half and read the fortune. _Your many hidden talents will become obvious to those around you. _Psh, it's already obvious. I'm the amazing Len Kagamine! Rin was looking at the open wrapper and me with wide eyes.

"Uwah! Len, how'd you open it so easily?!" she asked. Oh snap. I looked back at the fortune. Your many hidden talents will become obvious to you! It came true! Sort of.

"It's one of my hidden talents, opening wrappers," I said sarcastically. Haha. But Rin's didn't come true. Maybe it was just a coincidence. What was hers again? I looked at her fortune again. _You find beauty in ordinary things, do not lose this ability_, it read. Oh yeah. Suddenly Rin ran to the living room, flipped over the couch again, and grabbed something off of it. Huh? She came back with, wait for it, an orange. Insert rimshot. Haha, I'm hilarious. She held up the orange above her head, and kneeled down on the floor. Oh boy.

"I bow down to the holy orange! You are my leader, Master Chief Orange" she exclaimed and began peeling it. Oh wow, you start peeling and eating your master, how nice. Master Chief? No more Halo for Rinny Rin Rin. Wait…..

You find beauty in ordinary things, your hidden talent will become obvious to those around you, THESE FORTUNES CAME TRUE!

"Rin! Our fortunes came true!" I shouted and showed her the strips of paper. Her eyes widened once her eyes landed on the two fortunes.

"Oh snap," we both said.

"We _have_ to order Chinese tomorrow," she said, emphasizing 'have'.

"But what if we get bad fortunes and they come true? What if one of them predicts the end of the world?" I asked, unsure whether to keep ordering Chinese just for fortune cookies.

"But what if we get good fortunes and they come true? What if one of them predicts world peace?" she countered. She _does_ have a point. I nodded.

"Alright, let's do this. But let's just have 2 fortunes a day, so we pace ourselves," I said, breaking off a piece of my cookie and eating it.

"Shwawwwww, bmhwy bmbwe mnep mbnordring Mchnbineeeze mfood?" she whined with her mouth full of chewed up fortune cookie. I tsked. Being very unladylike again, Rin-Rin? She swallowed.

"I mean, why can't we keep ordering Chinese food?" she asked.

"What, do you want Chinese food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner just for magical cookies?" I asked. She nodded.

"You said I never gain weight, and Chinese food tastes good enough, so why not?" Rin asked. I shook my head in exasperation.

"No, you'll eventually become a female sumo if you keep it up like this. Only once a day, got it?" I told my best friend. She pouted slightly, but nodded anyway.

"Ok!" she exclaimed. Even though I'm the more sensible one in the friendship, I'm very, very excited for this. Magical cookies! Who else discovers magical fortune cookies?

**And that's that~ :) Dang, over 1000 words, I remembered saying that this was going to be a oneshot series. [x Anyways, yeah.**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


End file.
